Rockman
Rockman & Forte is a Super Famicom (Japanese SNES) exclusive. The game was ported to GBA, but is considered a different version; this article pertains to the SFC/SNES game. Japanese names are used as the game names them. Rockman = Mega Man, Forte = Bass. Boss Damage Table Notes: *Damage data stats in this chart were gathered from the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo version. Data stats from the Game Boy Advance version may vary. *Damage values listed on this chart assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. *For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. *For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. **Hyper Buster shots share the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot and weak Special Weapon buster shots. *For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. *For Tengu Blade, the first number is the slash; the second number is striking with the projectile; third number is hitting with the slashing dash. *For Green Devil, the data values on his row are the amounts of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. **Interestingly, because the amount of time the Green Devil leaves his eye exposed varies depending on the character (less for Bass, more for Mega Man), the amount of damage it will take from a detonated Remote Mine when his eye is covered will be different: if Bass detonates his Remote Mine on the Green Devil, it will reduce his energy by half. If Mega Man detonates his Remote Mine however, the Green Devil will be instantly defeated. *Knocking Burner Man into the spikes with Ice Wall will cause 5 additional units of damage against him along with the three initial units of damage for sliding Ice Wall against him in the first place -- resulting in a total of 8 units of damage against him -- but only if Burner Man is on-screen at the time. **Sometimes Burner Man will also take another 3 units of damage if he stays against the Ice Wall long enough. *Hitting Cold Man with Ice Wall will restore some of his energy. *Hitting Pirate Man with Wave Burner will inflict 3 units of damage when he is underwater. When exposed to the air however, the weapon will inflict 4 units of damage instead. *Credit goes to MMKB for damage values. Boss Orders 'Rockman (with Zips)' Since Rockman moves quite slowly, compared to Forte, zipping is much more useful overall. #Cold Man #Burner Man #Pirate Man #''Crystal stage and shop #1: Counter Attacker and Shock Guard'' #Astro Man #Dynamo Man #Ground Man #Tengu Man #Magic Man #''Crystal stage and shop #2: Damage Absorber 'for the Wily quick kill Note: If you're not going for the quick kill on Wily, don't get any extra big bolts from the crystal stage (2 in total should be enough) and don't go to the shop a second time. A full list of known zips and tricks for Rockman can be found here: https://goo.gl/v4gx4B '''Forte (zipless) Weakness order is generally recommended for Forte. Zips save much less time due to Forte being so fast anyway. #Cold Man #Burner Man #Pirate Man #''Crystal stage and shop: Counter Attacker, High Speed Dash and Shock Guard'' #Ground Man #Tengu Man #Magic Man #Astro Man #Dynamo Man On paper, the "zip route" that Rockman uses is a few seconds faster, if you can nail all of the zips in one attempt. Also note that the quick kill on Wily doesn't save any time with Forte, since you can use Magic Card and hit him wherever he spawns in the second phase. Getting the extra money, buying the item and setting up the quick kill takes too long. Useful Items English (日本語) || Price || # bosses required || Description 'Rockman' High Speed Charge (ハイスピードチャージ) || 150 || 6 || Charges the Rock Buster roughly twice as fast. Medium charge takes 35 frames rather than 60; Full charge takes 60 frames rather than 120. Each full charge shot with this item saves approximately one second. It takes about 10 seconds to select the shop, purchase the item, and regain control on the stage select. This item makes some bosses faster (Astro Man, Dynamo Man). Potentially useful, as these bosses are 7th and 8th in the boss order, and you will most likely have 150 screws by this time. A TAS will not use this item before the King stages--but it may be useful in real time. (More research needed!) Counter Attacker (カウンターアタッカー) || 200 || 3 || Increases attack power while you have low health (<= 7). Adds 2 damage to any attack. Example: This gives charge shots 5 total damage, and single shots 3 damage. Extremely useful! 'Forte' Counter Attacker (カウンターアタッカー) || 200 || 3 || Same as Rockman. Super Buster (スーパーバスター) '''|| 300 || Increases attack of the Forte Buster -- 2 damage rather than 1. (May not be 2 for all enemies/bosses). '''High Speed Dash (ハイスピードダッシュ) || 100 || Allows you to dash faster--you move at 5 pixels/frame rather than 4 pixels/frame. Adds up quickly. Basic Techniques Rockman plays just as he does in other games, particularly MM8. Rockman can slide, Forte can dash, MMX style. Forte has a unique playstyle, similar to MMX. You can dash (has some acceleration on the ground), double jump (at walking speed). The Forte Buster is forced rapid-fire; it cannot be charged. It does 1 damage with no items, 2 with the Super Buster, 3 with Counter Attacker active. The two characters have slightly different hitboxes. Forte is typically faster due to the dash and double jump, though his Buster is very inefficient. 'Basics' *You can cancel out of Copy Vision with L/R. *You can 'ride' an Ice Wall to reach platforms early or move quickly (conveyor belts). *Hold Start to scroll text (cutscenes) or B (shop) and mash B/Y to advance text. Advanced Techniques 'Wall Zips' For: Rockman, Forte Wall zips are completeable on most walls where you can get a full jump and spawn a Ice Wall without having it get hit by anything (another platform/wall, or an enemy.) You need to walk up to a wall, then turn around, moving as little away from the wall as possible. Then you equip Ice Wall, and jump. Around 75% of the way up, press B, then on the way down, you need to bump into the Ice Wall which will send you back into the wall you want to zip into. You then press Start and select the Lightning Bolt, then you press B to zip. 'Door Skips' For: Rockman, Forte In certain 'miniboss' style rooms, such as the Simon Says-style platforms in Astro Man and the Dynamo Man miniboss, you can exit the room without completing the boss/puzzle. While close to the right side, shoot an Ice Wall and slide under it--it will clip you to the right and you will slide through the door. 'Conveyor Zip' For: Rockman, Forte The conveyor belts in Dynamo Man's stage can be skipped by entering the floor of the belts (behaves differently from normal floors) with a well placed Ice Wall. To enter the floor, you must shoot an Ice Wall in the air, stand directly below it, and jump just as it will land/push you. The jump is necessary to enter the ground; it is not very precise, but requires practiced timing. While in the floor: dash (Forte) and slide (Rockman) to move. Jumping will exit the floor. You will move in the opposite direction you are facing. The Ice Wall you place will block your movement, so you should either push it aside as you enter the floor (difficult), zip in the opposite direction to move it offscreen and despawn it (fast, but not possible at all times), pause and switch weapons (slow), or wait for it to be destroyed normally (slow). 'Water Zip' An Ice Wall, when shot underwater, will begin to float automatically. If you slide/dash at the top of an Ice Wall as it approaches a ceiling underwater, then cancel it (push opposite direction) after you are high enough that you cannot stand, you can enter the wall. Since there is not enough room for your character to stand above the Ice Wall and the ceiling, you will enter the wall. Tutorials Rockman, beginner tutorial https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2KajNgxRdOT_-A3BzUEJlercfWaUzwgu Forte, advanced, quick tutorial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZsCSaXYeQs